イモリ Imori KatsuDeku
by Miss.Pac-Man.uwu
Summary: Desde que era pequeño, su vida siempre se centró en cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. Porque jamás le vió algo le interesante a todo lo que le rodeaba. Por bastante tiempo estuvo buscando "éso" que le llenara su vacío, "éso" que pudiera darle un sentido a toda su simple existencia. Porque sabía que cuando lograra encontrarlo, nada podría quitárselo de las manos. [KatsuDeku]
1. Prólogo: 難破船 (Naufragio)

Katsuki despertó con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Tenía la garganta seca y la respiración agitada; su pecho subía de arriba abajo de forma errática y escandalosa.

Sus ojos carmín se clavaron en la ventana de a lado de su cama, viendo los delgados rayos lunares que se colaban por los bordes de la cortina blanca, moviéndose suavemente por la brisa fresca de la noche.

'No otra vez, por favor.'

Se levantó con rapidez de entre las sabanas de su cama, poniendo los pies descalzos en el piso frío de madera para caminar al gran ventanal de su habitación. Corrió las cortinas blancas a los lados con brusquedad, dejando entrar la luz de la luna y divisado en el horizonte las tranquilas aguas marinas, llenando su pecho de calma ante el reflejo blanco y brillante de las estrellas contornándose en el mar.

Poco a poco su respiración volvió a sentirse tranquila, el corazón agitado dejó de golpetear su pecho con sorna, dejándolo de nuevo en un estado de confusión e incredulidad como todas las noches anteriores.

Su cuerpo ahora relajado, se acomodó en el borde del gran ventanal, mientras que en su mente, surcaban los recuerdos de aquellos sueños continuos, tan borrosos y poco reconocibles como lo eran cada vez que se despertaba de su dormir, siempre siendo igual a todo el tiempo que llevaba con vida desde que llegó a esa costa a los diez años.

Cada madrugada era así, en desesperados súbitos de temperamento su garganta se secaba, su voz se quebrantaba con un nudo en la garganta que se le formaba en el rincón más profundo de su pecho y corazón, haciéndole doler como el mismo infierno.

Perdió su mirada en la clara luz de la luna, una luna que lo recibía siempre con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar entre el sueño sin siquiera darse cuenta. Observaba las aguas profundas del mar en el horizonte, delineando las olas suaves con sus ojos rojizos, deteniéndose a contrastar cada detalle en ellas, esperando que algo emergiera de allí para curarlo de ése estúpido malestar del cual siempre se llenaba. Quería aquello que le hacía falta, sentía las ganas de que su esperar al final se cumpliera. Pero igual, que como la sensación venía, de igual forma se iba.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, frotándose con ellas bruscamente y lleno de irritación, mientras quitaba cada rastro de alguna lágrima seca en sus mejillas, aquellas que ahora rojizas, se tornaban cada vez más por el frío de la noche.

Aquellos sueños tan tibios y empalagosos le parecían tan reales, tan vividos y estúpidos que la frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciéndole reaccionar de forma tensa y molesta. No entendía ni una mierda.

Quizá era la soledad, que pasaba a cobrarle factura por tanto tiempo en la misma miseria. El karma que amaba verlo sufrir y pagarle todo el daño que en su tierna juventud causó, haciéndole sentir un enorme vacío dentro del corazón.

Le daba y le daba vueltas al asunto; llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez, era un jodido soulmate que no puede descansar en paz, por éso soñaba con aquella persona de penetrantes ojos verdes, hundiéndose y desvaneciendose entre sus manos mientras él nadaba para jamás alcanzarla. No era idiota. Nadie tiene sueños en los que cada vez, sientes que te ahogas más y más entre espuma de mar.

Esperaba y pronto volviera a dormir con tranquilidad, sin temor a sentir el como se asfixia entre el sueño, el como sus pulmones se llenan de agua marina perdiéndolo entre las olas que lo guían a un retorno sin fin. Quiere sentir de vuelta el calor que produce el sol al hacer contacto con un poco de su piel, el calor de una mano mojada que le toma con esperanza y desesperación, mientras cruzan el mar sin temor a desvanecerse y convertirse en espuma, sintiendo que es lo último, que volverán a hacer en ésa vida hasta naufragar en los más profundo del océano, perdiéndose y hundiéndose entre los sentimientos reprimidos que se llenan más y más.


	2. Capítulo 1: 海 (Mar)

Los gruñidos y ladridos del pequeño King Explosion resonaban por todo la casa, haciéndo eco en los largos pero estrechos pasillos de madera que tiene el interminable corredor.

El pequeño cachorro gruñía frustrado al no lograr su cometido de poder despertar, con algo de gracia, a su dueño, quien plácidamente, dormía al igual que un tronco encima de una mesa de escribir. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera, con el rostro hundido entre sus brazos, mientras éstos se recargaban en la mesa, dejando caer un delgado hilo de baba de entre sus labios que se desparramaba por sus libretas, la mesa y su mentón.

Vaya forma tan deliciosa de dormir.

Un ladrido especialmente agudo y con bastante volumen salió del hocico del pequeño canino, perforando los finos oídos del joven de cabellos rubios y asustándolo, de tal manera, que dió un pequeño salto encima de la silla, provocando que por poco y se cayera de esta misma.

—¡Ahh, maldición! —gruñó el joven acomodandose de nuevo en la silla de madera. Se quitó, con brusquedad, el exceso de baba de su rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos, para después tallarse los ojos irritadamente con la otra mientras miraba con molestia al condenado diablillo que tenía por mascota. —¡Te he dicho que no me ladres así, joder, casi me dá un paro, carajo!

El pequeño perrito, de pelaje voluptuoso, y de colores blancos con variedad de manchas negras y cafes, ladró divertido, brincando y moviendo su afelpada cola de lado a lado mientras se acercaba para encaramarse encima de la pierna de su dueño. Lamió con su suave lengua la mano del rubio, y jugeteando con sus pequeñas patas en las piernas y rodillas del rubio, pedía ser mimado.

—Bájate, idiota. —dijo sonriendo de lado, colocando su mano, que era lamida, encima de la cabecita de su peluda mascota. —Eres un maldito bastardito. —recibió un ladrido y mordisco suave en la mano como respuesta.

Riéndose un poco y olvidándose de su enojo, revisó su teléfono, que estaba conectado con su cargador blanco desde un enchufe en la pared, justo en el extremo derecho de la mesa en la que se durmió anteriormente.

Prendió la pantalla de su celular, iluminando su rostro con la luz que emanaba el colorido fondo de pantalla: su bellísimo King Explosion recostado de cabeza, sosteniendo una pelota verde fosfórescente en el hocico, justo en la orilla de la playa –que está a diez minutos de su casa a pie–, enfocando sus bonitos ojos cafés justamente a la cámara; se veía tan lindo que no resistió el tomarle la foto para después ponerla de fondo de pantalla y restregarsela en la cara al pelo de mierda, el cual se lamentaba mucho el no poder acariciar al pequeño cachorrito por cuestiones de salud –era alérgico–.

Su risa duró muy poco al percatarse de los números en grande que se marcaban en la pantalla de bloqueo de su teléfono: "7:47 am."

Casi sale disparado de la silla para dirigirse a su cuarto, darse una ducha en menos de tres minutos con agua fría, cambiarse bien rápido con unos bóxers con estampados de su serie favorita –Nanatzu no All Might– y el uniforme de la Academia a la cual asiste. Ni siquiera le dió tiempo de peinarse o desayunar algo, ya que después de bajar las escaleras corriendo se dedicó a guardar con sumo cuidado el proyecto de sus 1,573 tesis y reporte de lectura en su mochila gris, proyecto por el cual se desveló por dos días enteros para poder emplearlo justamente a la perfección, con su borrador y original, plasmado en hojas blancas completamente a mano y sin ningún error ortográfico. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

Un ladrido lo sacó de su burbuja egocéntrica, haciéndolo reaccionar y sacudir la cabeza para cerrar su mochila gris y colgarsela al hombro. Desconectó su teléfono del cargador blanco, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar en los cajones de la alacena, las croquetas de su afelpudo canino. Abrió la bolsa después de encontrarla en la esquina del segundo cajón, dejando caer un chorro de deliciosas croquetas en el plato color rojo opaco que tenía en letras doradas "King Explosion" en la parte frontal.

El pequeño cachorro se acercó feliz, agitando su cola de lado a lado mientras daba pequeños bronquitos y ladrando contento para hundir su hocico en el plato de croquetas y empezar a comerlas con total avidez.

—Regresaré pronto —Katsuki se puso en cuclillas, llevando una de sus manos a la cabecita peluda del perrito para acariciarla con levedad. —, mas te vale no hacer otras de tus escenitas en el sofá mientras yo no estoy, bastardo. —se levantó, cruzando el umbral de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para salir por ella, cerrando con llave la enorme puerta de madera para después guardar las llaves color plata en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Bajando los tres escalones de madera, se dirigió a la cerca hecha de tablones pequeños de adebul color blanca, tomando su bicicleta negra para llevársela consigo y llegar más rápido a la Academia.

Se subió a ella y agarró impulso para comenzar a pedalear. Casi no le gustaba usarla mucho por los caminos que llevan a su casa, están llenos de rocas y la tierra está dispareja por algunas zonas, las ramas del bosque que rodean la enorme casa le dificultan el paso y al llegar a la costa, por donde está la playa, las llantas se hunden entre la arena cremosa haciendo más lento su andar.

Sólo cuando llega al inicio de la ciudad, donde las calles están pavimentadas y las banquetas no tienen baches, es cuando puede acelerar y andar sin ninguna dificultad.

Salió del pequeño bosquecillo que se forma alrededor de su casa, llegando a la costa y bajando con cuidado el sendero rocoso que lleva a la orilla de la playa. Su nariz se llenó de la fresca brisa mañanera, el aroma a humedad y aquél toque salado del mar siempre llenan sus pulmones cuando parte temprano hacia la Academia, combinado por el suave sonido de las olas y el canto de las gaviotas en lo alto del cielo. Todo aquello es, como algo rutinario que jamás le gustaría perderse.

Hace que se sienta en su hogar.

Los rayos amarillentos y rosados del sol, surcaron el horizonte del océano, coloreado las nubes blancas de diferentes colores y mezclándose con las aguas azules para dar un tono violáceo en el cielo, formando un espectáculo hermoso de apreciar conforme el amanecer se iba dispersando por toda la orilla del mar. Allí había otra cosa que tampoco le gustaría perderse ni en un millón de años.

Connotativamente, él amaba vivir en aquel lugar.

Pasó la primera casa color rosa de su vecina la dramática; es muy gritona y mandona a pesar de tener su misma edad e ir a la misma escuela que él, se dice ser de su squad y tiene un novio igual de idiota que ella –según Bakugō– que igual se dice ser de su squad; en su mente –y en persona– la llama "Ojos de mapache" porque algunas veces, no logra recordar su nombre.

La segunda y tercera casa que logró divisar, fueron las del "Pelo de mierda" y la del "Pikachu con patas", una roja y la otra amarilla, unidas a lado de la otra al igual que aquellos dos imbéciles, pues son novios, y son demasiado empalagosos a la hora de demostrar su amor, cosa que a Bakugō le hace vomitar; de igual forma se hacen llamar de su squad.

Y la última casa que conoce antes de llegar a la carretera, es una blanca con franjas amarillas y grises, perteneciente al novio de Mina; igual de idiota que los otros tres; lo llama "Cara plana" porque de igual manera, aveces no logra recordar su condenado nombre.

Para él, cada uno tiene su apodo y forma de llamarlo, aparte porque, aunque se la pase todo el día con ellos durante una semana entera y los siete días que tiene ésta, no logra recordar sus jodidos nombres.

Vaya mierda.

Aunque no es su culpa.

Ellos se acostumbraron tanto a sus apodos y forma de hablarles que hasta les parece un mote cariñoso por la actitud tan especial que emplea Bakugō. No era de esperarse otra cosa de los integrantes del Bakusquad.

Llegó a la enorme carretera de la ciudad, y yéndose por la orilla, pedaleó más rápido haciendo que el viento retachara con su rostro y desacomodara aún más sus rebeldes cabellos cenizos.

Andó colina abajo con bastante velocidad aún sin salirse de la carretera, sintiendo a su corazón y estómago encogerse en el momento que veía como las casa y coches a su alrededor pasaban con rapidez mientras él seguía bajando cada vez más. Le gustaba la adrenalina que bullía por sus venas cuando empinaba la colina con su bicicleta.

La oscuridad de un túnel en la carretera no lo hizo detenerse, y cruzándolo con determinación se adentró aún más sin darse un sólo respiro para descansar, mientras avanzaba por el camino del túnel alumbrado por algunas lámparas parpadeantes que el extenso y estrecho túnel tenía.

Al salir, la luz del sol lo aturdió momentáneamente, cerrando los ojos con levedad mientras afirmaba su agarre al volante de la bicicleta y pedaleaba con aún más intensidad. Se desvío de la carretera y cruzó el puente que llevaba a su Academia, viendo por la orilla de éste, el largo y estrecho río de aguas claras que desembocaba en la orilla del mar.

Divisó a lo lejos la prestigiosa Academia, junto con el enorme portón azul marino y las letras blancas enormes en medio de él. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, dejando su bicicleta a un lado del coche rojo del Pelo de mierda para después dirigirse y adentrarse a la Academia a paso rápido.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula, abriendo la puerta de ésta y suspirando de alivio al percatarse que aún no había llegado el profesor. Se dirigió a su asiento, poniendo su mochila a un lado de su pupitre y después sentarse en ella con pesadez para descansar y relajar un poco su respiración agitada.

No tardó mucho para que los idiotas que se autonombraron de su squad aparecieran en frente de él con sonrisas bobas impregnadas en la cara.

—¡Katsu-bro, ¿acabaste tus tesis?! —preguntó el pelirrojo de Kirishima, recargándose en el hombro de Sero Hanta mientras sostenía su sonrisa filosa en el rostro.

—Es obvio que el Kat las acabó, ¿no ves su rostro todo hecho mierda por la desvelada? —dijo Kaminari sin temor a la muerte, riéndose él solito por lo que antes había dicho para darle un par de palmaditas a la espalda ancha de su Katsu-bro.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿A quién creés que le hablas así, imbécil?! —el rubio, con un mechón negro tintado en el flequillo de su cabello, tembló y sonrió totalmente nervioso.

—Era una bro-broma, Katsu-bro. —Kaminari caminó lentamente hacia su novio para colocarse a un lado de él, escondiéndose de la mirada asesina del rubio ceniza y siendo recibido gustoso entre los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces sí las acabaste? —preguntó Mina, que miraba con ternura la escena de sus amigos. Recibió un asentimiento orgulloso por parte de Bakugō. —¡¿Qué?! —sus ojos dorados casi se salen de las orbitas.

—¡Joder viejo, ¿qué eres?! ¡¿Una máquina humana?! —exclamó Sero exaltado igual que Mina. —¡No puede ser que en serio las hayas acabado!

—¡Hanta, estamos hablando de Bakugō Katsuki, es obvio que las iba acabar! —argumentó Kirishima que aún abrazaba a Denki, haciéndo que Bakugō se irguiera y sonriera con más orgullo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero y aún así! —exclamó Mina con sus ojos dorados bien abiertos. —¡¿De cuántas páginas era tu libro pues?!

—Doscientas cincuenta y seis páginas. Ambos lados.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —las miradas perplejas e incrédulas de los chicos hicieron a Bakugō sonreír aún más orgulloso. —¿Y ustedes las acabaron? —preguntó Bakugō con una ceja alzada sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No... —dijeron con cara larga tres de ellos al unísono.

—¡Pero yo sí! —exclamó Kaminari contento, saltándose de los brazos de su novio para poder saltar de lado a lado en un pie mientras aplaudía con ambas manos atrás de él con completa felicidad.

—No se vale, a Denki le tocó un libro de treinta y dos páginas, ¿cómo no lo habría acabado?

—Es la suerte, Mina. —dijo Denki y siguió saltando.

—Ah, hombre, a Todoroki le tocó un libro de trescientas páginas, ¿cierto? —pregunta inocente Kirishima a Sero, sin percatarse que aquello había borrado completamente la sonrisa de Bakugō.

—Sí, viejo. ¡No puedo creer que él también las haya acabado y yo no!

—Demonios, Yaoyorozu también las acabó al igual que Iida, aunque las de ellos no rebasaron las ciento cincuenta. —mencionó Eijirō frunciendo su ceño con levedad. —Y a mí me tocó uno de ciento noventa, hermano, ¡ciento noventa! Agh...

—Ní que lo digas, a Mineta le tocó de setecientas páginas y ni a la mitad llegó.

—Pobre alma en desgracia.

—Sí sí sí.

Un hombre de cabello alborotado completamente oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, de estatura alta, con notables ojeras en su rostro, vestido completamente de negro y con una bufanda gris adornando su cuello, entró por la puerta del aula, haciéndo que todo el bullicio que allí habitaba, se esfumara con rapidez. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares a la velocidad de la luz prestándole la debida atención al profesor.

—Todos los que hayan acabado sus tesis y reporte de lectura; original y borrador; favor de dejarlo encima de mi escritorio. —dijo para después bostezar y sentarse en su silla con pereza. —Los que no, no entreguen nada, pero tienen cuatro puntos menos.

De los veinte alumnos de la clase 1-A, la mitad entregó el proyecto, formándose con paciencia en torno el escritorio de su profesor.

El primero en pasar fué el representante de la clase, Iida Tenya, siendo seguido de los cuatro chicos más destacados por sus perfectas calificaciones; Yaoyorozu Momo, Shinsō Hitoshi, Todoroki Shōto y Bakugō Katsuki. De ahí fueron Jirō Kyoka, Utsushimi Camie, Tokoyami Fumikage, Koda Koji y por último Kaminari Denki.

Al profesor Aizawa casi se le salen los ojos al ver al sonriente de Kaminari dar brinquitos alegres hacia su escritorio con el proyecto de las tesis y el reporte de lectura completamente terminado cuando le tocó su turno. Estaba seguro que el mundo se terminaría ésa misma noche.

O llovería.

Cualquiera de las dos era probable.

—¿Alguien tiene una idea de quién es Tritón? —preguntó la profesora Midnight bastante emocionada, con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro y con los ojos tan brillantes que hacía que se notaran a través de sus lentes de pasta roja. Yaoyorozu alzó la mano. —Adelante, señorita Yaoyorozu.

—Tritón es un dios mensajero de las profundidades marinas, siempre suele ser representado con el torso humano y cola de pez. Es el hijo de los dioses marinos Poseidón y Anfítrite. Padre de Palas y padrastro de la diosa Atenea.

—Muy bien, Yaoyorozu. —dijo Midnight. —Pero eso es en la mitología griega, ¿alguien sabe la versión romana? —Iida alzó la mano. —Adelante, joven Iida.

—Según en la mitología romana, Tritón fué hijo de Neptuno, quien fué hermano de Júpiter y Plutón e hijo mayor de Saturno y Ops. —el peli azul movía sus manos frenéticamente de lado a lado mientras explicaba aquello con notable seriedad. —Tuvo a Tritón con una Nereida marina de nombre Anfítrite quien fué su esposa principal.

—Excelente. —dijo levantándose de su silla para dirigirse al pizarrón y escribir en un diagrama los nombres de las deidades marinas. —¡Kirishima! —llamó fuerte al pelirrojo, quien dió un salto en su lugar mientras platicaba con Denki sin poner atención a la clase. —Te subiré tres puntos en el siguiente parcial si me respondes cuál era el poder que tenía Tritón junto con sus atributos. —la mirada estrujadora y coqueta de la profesora hizo temblar al pelirrojo de miedo.

—A-Ahm... —Kirishima volteó su mirada a su novio, quien sólo negaba con su cabeza sin saber la respuesta. —E-Este... —dirigió su mirada a Mina, quien le mostró tres dedos y hacía muecas moviendo su mano. Eijirō al principio se confundió, pero terminó por entender. —¿Te-Tenía un tridente?

—¿Ésa era una pregunta o una respuesta, cariño?

—¡Respuesta, profesora!

—Bien, ¿alguna otra cosa más?

—Este... Ta-También apaciguaba las aguas turbulentas del océano soplando a través de su cuerno de concha.

—Muy bien —felicitó Midnight y Kirishima suspiró aliviado. —, pero tienes sólo un punto por dudar al principio. —la profesora anotó con un lapicero negro en su lista, el punto extra del pelirrojo. —¡Kaminari! —el rubio, quien le sonreía a Kirishima y le mandaba besitos a modo de felicitación, casi se cae de su silla. —¿Qué son las sirenas?

Denki buscó con la mirada a su bro del alma, el más inteligente, Katsuki, diciéndole con los ojos claramente que lo ayudara, y sin embargo, sólo recibió un dedo medio en respuesta. El rubio de ojos ámbar sintió la traición.

—E-Eh, son como los tritones, pero en mujer.

—Ajá ajá. —alentó la profesora. —¿Pero qué poder tienen, querido?

—B-Bueno, pueden nadar. —Bakugō casi se dá un golpe en la cabeza con su butaca por lo imbécil que puede ser Kaminari. —¡Ah! Me contó mi abuelita, cuando era pequeño, que la sirenas cantan muy hermoso, y por ello atraen a los hombres o marineros hacia lo profundo del mar para ahogarlos y comérselos. Por esa razón cuando era pequeño, casi no me acercaba mucho a lo profundo del mar.

—Muy bien, Kaminari, tienes un punto. —el rubio brincó feliz en su butaca. —Joven Todoroki, ¿podría decirnos un poco más sobre éstos seres?

El de cabellos bicolor, dirigió su mirada heterocromática a la pizarra, paseando su lapicero de tinta azul por su libreta mientras trataba de recordar algo de lo que leyó en el libro de "Seres Mitológicos" que se le entregó a principios del año, y que solamente dos veces leyó.

—Las sirenas son seres acuáticos que poseen, en la parte superior del cuerpo, el torso de una mujer, y son mayormente de cabellos rubios, azules o verdes. —sin embargo, el haberlo leído sólo dos veces no quitaba que se hubiese aprendido lo que más le llamó la atención. —Su parte inferior es la de un pez con cola y escamas, ya sean verdes, plateadas o pardas. Suelen vivir más de trescientos años, y se dice, que no tienen recuerdos. También, existen casos en el que se cuentan que las sirenas tienen una belleza inigualable, y otros, en el que su rostro es la cosa más horripilante de las profundidades marinas, y que lo único hermoso que tienen, es su melodiosa voz. —suspiró, mirando a su profesora y casi preguntándole con la mirada si quería que siguiera hablando o ahí lo daba por zanjado. Cuando Midnight asintió sonriendo, dándole el pase para seguir hablando, él prosiguió. —Existe una historia muy vieja que era contada por mis abuelos cuando era pequeño-...

—¡Igual que yo! —exclamó Kaminari, provocando risas en la mayoría de sus compañeros y en su profesora.

—Sí, ciertamente. —ingorando el hecho de que lo habían interrumpido, el medio albino siguió con su relato. —Me decían que, cuando la marea bajaba, las sirenas y tritones emergían del mar, Neptuno les concedía por dos horas al día la oportunidad para encontrar la manera de ser eternos-...

—¿Pero que no ya eran eternos? —interrumpió Mina, haciéndo que Todoroki callara abruptamente.

—No, señorita Ashido. Como dijo anteriormente el joven Todoroki, se conoce que pueden vivir más de trescientos años, pero no que sean eternos o inmortales. —respondió la profesora Midnight sonriendo. Mina formó una pequeña "o" con su boca. —Continúe, joven Todoroki.

—Para que pudiesen lograr su inmortalidad, debían encontrar entre todos los seres humanos alguien que les ame, tan sinceramente que ellos decidan quedarse para siempre en tierra firme. —el ''aww'' de todas las chicas junto con el de la profesora, no se hicieron esperar. —Sin embargo, cuando no la encuentran y al marea vuelve a subir, ellos deben volver al mar, y entonces se desvanecen, quedan confundidos, flotando encima del océano convertidos en espuma de mar-...

—No entiendo ni una joda. —todas las miradas se concentraron en la silueta confundida de Katsuki. Todoroki suspiró sonoramente por ser interrumpido –otra vez– en su relato. —Si buscan ser tan eternos, como dices, ¿por qué buscar entre nosotros a alguien para que decidan quedarse? ¿no sería mejor seguir en el océano para vivir más de sus jodidos trescientos años y no menos de cien, que es lo que nosotros obviamente llegamos de puro milagro a vivir, teniéndose que tratar con las enfermedades que nos rodean, perdiendo su belleza majestuosa –si es que la tienen– y caminar en dos piernas, lo que sería muy malditamente doloroso para ellos?

El silencio no se hizo esperar en el aula del 1-A después de toda esa pregunta tan –francamente– larga.

Las miradas curiosas observaban por momentos a Katsuki y luego a Shōto, y así sucesivamente con clara confusión.

—No sería mejor, Bakugō.

—¿Hah? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque su recompensa, al final, cuando ellos se vayan, será que podrán vivir por siempre en la memoria de quienes les han amado. De esa forma, ellos serán tan eternos como dije hace un momento.

El silencio ensordecedor volvió a reinar en el aula, haciéndo que el timbre de salida se oyera mucho más fuerte que las otras veces interrumpiendo la tensión que se había formado en tan sólo dos minutos.

—Pueden salir. —dijo Midnight, sonriendo de nuevo, dirigiéndose al escritorio de madera para guardar sus cosas. —Espero y hayan puesto atención en algunas partes, porque todo lo que dijeron sus compañeros vendrá en el examen próximo de mañana.

Bakugō recogió sus cosas, colgándose su mochila al hombro mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía del salón sin esperar a sus amigos, no tenía ganas de soportarlos por ahora.

—Menuda mierda. —masculló por lo bajo chasqueando la lengua.

Caminó por los pasillos a paso lento, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento por su bicicleta para largarse a dormir a su casa y no despertar hasta el día siguiente si era posible. Estaba demasiado cansado. Y molesto.

¿Quién se creía el idiota de las mitades para contradecirlo así?

Si él decía que las jodidas sirenas y tritones estaban bien imbéciles por pensar en salirse del océano por encontrar el amor, así era, carajo.

Además, no entendía ni un rábano nada de aquello. ¿Qué era éso de: su recompensa, cuando ellos se vayan, será que podrán vivir por siempre en la memoria de quienes les han amado, de esa forma, ellos serán eternos? ¿Ósea, qué? Abandonar algo tan increíble como lo era la profundidad del océano sólo para ser recordado por un simple humano no tenía nada de sentido. Al menos no lo tenía para él.

'Agh, jodido bastardo mitad y mitad.'

Divisó su bicicleta donde la había dejado, acercándose y subiéndose a ella para comenzar a pedalear.

—¡Hey, Bakugō!

El rubio se detuvo por un momento, volteando su cabeza a la delgada y suave voz, viendo a una de sus compañeras dirigirse a él corriendo con sus mejillas rosadas mientras jadeaba constantemente.

—Chica espejismo. —dijo sin ganas, viendo a la chica de cabellos medio largos detenerse a un lado suyo. —¿Qué quieres? Debo llegar a mi casa rápido.

—Ah, sí. —observó como la chica parecía tomar coraje para lo que sea que fuera a decir. Dirigió sus ojos color escarlata hacia la entrada de Academia, divisando a otras dos chicas de su salón –cara redonda y la chica invisible– asomadas por el portón de la escuela, y escondiéndose en el momento que movió su cabeza hacia ellas. Al parecer, ya suponía un poco a lo que había venido ésa chica. —Yo, bueno, venía a invitarte a una fiesta que habrá en la casa- ¡mi casa! —corrigió. —Invité a todos los del salón y algunos de otros grados... Ehm... ¿Sí podrás ir?

Bakugō lo pensó, y no sólo en el ámbito de ir a una fiesta, sino, en el sentido de tener algo con esa chica.

Se dió cuenta del enamoramiento que tenía esa tal Camie por él desde hace más de un año, y estaba pensando en sí aceptarla o no. Él jamás se ha enamorado de nadie, ni de un alma, hasta piensa que es asexual. Por esa razón trata de ver en ambos lados de la moneda.

'Estaría bien que salgas con alguien.'

Piensa, en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, y siente que le dá miedo, porque jamás lo hizo, jamás salió con alguien ni se enamoró de nadie. Estaría bien que por al menos esta vez lo intentara, ¿no?

Tal vez así, el vacío que ha estado sintiendo desde hace tanto tiempo al fin pueda llenarse. Tal vez así pueda entender un poco a las palabrotas cursis que sacó el bastardo mitad y mitad a final de la clase.

—Está bien. —y la peli rubia sonrió con sus gruesos labios pintados de labial rojo llena de emoción. —¿Cuándo será?

—¡Dentro de una semana, el domingo, a las ocho de la noche! —dijo entusiasmada. —Si gustas, puedes llevar a un amigo y... Bueno, adiós, Bakugō. —y se fué.

No es como si tuviera planes ese día pero en verdad que no tenía ganas de ir. Ya. Lo haría al menos por sí mismo, y porque talvez así, todo cambié. O al menos lo haga un poco.

Montó su bicicleta de nuevo y comenzó a pedalear, recorriendo el mismo camino de regreso a casa y saludando sólo por educación a las vecinas chismosas que tenía por donde vive.

Llegó a la orilla de la playa y decidió bajarse de la bicicleta, andando a pie para no hacer que se hundieran las llantas entre la arena y llegar más rápido a su hogar.

Se adentró al inicio del bosque, cuidando de no pisar alguna piedra fílosa como la última vez ó ponchar una llanta por las puntas de las condenadas ramas tiradas en el suelo del camino.

Dejó su bicicleta a un lado de la cerca, como lo hacia siempre que la llevaba a la escuela, subió los escalones de la casa con cansancio y abrió la puerta con sus llaves, sonriendo sin querer al ver el tonto llavero que tanto le gustaba de pequeño; un All Might en chiquito con sus gigantes ojos azules, sosteniendo su espada mata titanes en ambas manos.

Entró a su casa cerrando la puerta por detrás de él, dejando su mochila encima del sofá mientras se sentaba en él aún más cansado que de costumbre. Dió un salto enorme al percatarse que el sillón estaba mojado.

'Oh, no, no, no otra vez.'

—¡KING EXPLOSION, VEN AQUÍ DESGRACIADO BASTARDO! —dijo con claro enojo percatándose que su mascota no estaba por ningún lado de la sala y la cocina. Subió las escaleras para revisar su habitación, encontrándose que al igual que el sofá, todo el piso estaba mojado. —Pero qué mierda. —tocó su cama, y de la misma forma que el piso, ésta estaba mojada.

Bajó al primer piso y revisó por todos los cuartos y baños, desesperándose con demasía al no encontrar a su pequeño perrito.

Sólo faltaba revisar el jardín de afuera, pero era estúpido hacerlo, ya que por la miniatura que tenía por mascota, por sí solito no habría podido salir.

Aún así salió al jardín trasero, bajando las escaleras de madera corriendo y encontrándose a su King Explosion totalmente mojado y con algo de lodo en el pelaje. Ladraba juguetón por todos lados y se detuvo en el momento que escuchó a su dueño salir por la puerta trasera hacia donde estaba él, con claro alivio en el rostro siempre amargado.

—¡Bastardo, no me espantes así! —exclamó corriendo hacia él mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza. —¿Cómo mierda saliste?—preguntó al aire observando la puerta trasera con clara confusión. —Agh, no importa. Tendré que darte un baño, apestas, carajo. Además, no creas que te vas a salvar del castigo que te voy a dar por mojar el sillón y mi cama, jodido idiota. Al menos te salvaste de que fuera agua y no tus condenadas cochinadas. —y se metió de nuevo a su casa, sin percatarse de una mirada verdosa escondida entre las ramas de los árboles, observándole atentamente con sus enormes ojos brillantes.

Eran más de las once y media de la noche y King Explosion no se cansaba de ladrar y arañar la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando se despertó por culpa de sus ladridos, se le pasó por la mente que era porque tenía hambre o había alguien afuera de la casa, más posible la primera, ya que su mascota era un tiranosaurio a la hora de comer, y en cambio, si hubiese alguien andando afuera, el canino gruñiría territorial y él se encargaría de dejarlo sin descendencia.

Aún, sin embargo, cuando salió de su habitación con su cachorro para llegar a la cocina y le puso su tazón de croquetas con un poco de leche, no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Y yéndose derecho a la puerta principal, para rascar y ladrar como lo hizo con la puerta de su habitación, dió la posibilidad de que tal vez, sí había alguien afuera ó que quizá sólo era un berrinche de querer salir de noche al patio a hacer quién sabe qué.

Por si acaso sacó su bate de béisbol del ropero para llevarlo consigo junto con una lámpara y averiguar qué era lo que tenía su querido y hermoso King Explosion, ya que ladraba mucho y al parecer no se cansaba de ello.

Abrió la puerta de entrada con suavidad y el perrito salió disparado hacia afuera bajo la mirada perpleja de Bakugō. Siguió a su peluda mascota por el oscuro bosque, alumbrando con su lámpara para no tropezarse en el camino mientras sostenía con fuerza su bate de béisbol. Llegó a la orilla del acantilado, que estaba del lado contrario de su casa, cosa que le extrañó mucho ya que su lindo perrito no gustaba de ir por allí.

Miró la enorme luna llena que se divisaba en la orilla del mar, reflejándose con total contraste en las olas tranquilas del enorme océano.

Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago y pecho al verse a sí mismo siendo feliz con alguien. Era extraño, porque jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba con vida se había pensado a él mismo compartiendo su amor con alguien más, y cuando lo hacía, se sentía tan bien que el vacío de su corazón se aligeraba al menos un poquito.

Su pecho se sentía cálido al divisar la enorme luna, junto con la marea baja que ésta provoca, haciendo que su corazón palpitara en sintonía de algo que ha estado esperando. Pero que no tiene respuesta.

Su perrito ladró en dirección hacia abajo del barranco, llamando la atención de Katsuki y haciendo que éste revisara con su lámpara el fondo y la orilla del mar. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al percatarse de una persona en el fondo de él, llevándolo a soltar su bate con velocidad y a sus piernas correr por instinto colina abajo y haciéndolo con cuidado sobre las rocas para no caer, posicionando con firmeza sus pies en el sendero que lleva al fondo hasta llegar al joven, siendo seguido por su querido King Explosion.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, corrió hacia el pequeño cuerpo de la persona recostada y hundida en la húmeda arena, flexionando sus rodillas para revisar la respiración del muchacho ó revisar si tenía alguna herida.

Suspiró con alivio al percatarse que el chico aún respiraba.

Extendió sus brazos hacia el cuerpo del chico y lo tomó por debajo de las piernas y la espalda para cargarlo de forma recostada entre sus brazos, sintiendo un escalofrío en la punta de cada una de sus manos al tocar la suave y tibia piel del joven –a pesar del frío que habitaba allí– en contraste con las heladas yemas de sus dedos.

Avanzando con cuidado de no lastimar al joven y dándose cuenta de lo ligero que era su cuerpo, caminó por toda la orilla de la playa, llamando a King Explosion para que lo siguiera y no se alejara de él. Llegaron hasta el sendero firme que lleva a su casa, evitando el subir de la pendiente y adentrándose de nuevo al bosque hasta llegar a su hogar.

Recostó al joven de piel pálida encima de su cama, pasando sus dedos por el interruptor que está a lado de su puerta y prendiendo la luz de su habitación, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

Observó, sin siquiera notarlo, detalladamente todo el rostro y cuerpo del joven. Tenía el cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes, rizado y levemente largo. Sus pestañas de igual forma eran casi verdes, largas e inclinadas hacia arriba, dándole un toque tierno al rostro del muchacho y haciéndo que la curiosidad de saber el color de sus ojos se avivara como el arder del fuego. Sus mejillas rosadas por el frío de la noche, al igual que su cuello y torso –el cual estaba desnudo– estaba infestado de pecas y lunares color cafés y negras, dando inicio a una muy larga e interesante constelación, de la cual el rubio, estaba seguro no terminaba sólo hasta su espalda baja y vientre. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, pero no al punto de que sus huesos se marcasen del todo profundamente; sus costillas se marcaban con levedad al igual que los dos huesos salidos de su vientre bajo, su clavícula en la parte baja de su cuello se marcaba de una forma que para el rubio se le hizo extremadamente sexy, al igual que sus lindos, rosados y tentativos pezones.

La única ropa que tenía el muchacho era un short azul marino que cubría sus muslos y llegaba hasta más arriba de la rodilla. Sus pantorrillas y delgados tobillos también tenían algunas pecas, al igual otras que subían por sus piernas pálidas, llegando aún más arriba de los muslos y siendo escondidas por los endemoniados shorts.

Aquél joven, tenía una belleza bastante llamativa y algo extravagante. Era, hasta bastante lindo en cierto aspecto.

'Oh, por Neptuno, ¿qué mierda estoy pensando?'

Bakugō se frotó la sien con ambas manos, desviando la vista hacia otro lado del cuarto que no fuesen las piernas o el rostro del joven que tenía recostado en su cama, completamente a su merced.

—¡Agh, maldición! —exclamó en bajo tono, casi en un murmullo. —¡Por qué mierda se me alteran las hormonas por un mocoso que se vé de catorce y además hombre, joder!

Y no lo soportó.

Se levantó de ahí con total decisión de abandonar su cuarto e irse a preparar un muy cargado café amargo para despejar sus pensamientos, dejando al joven en su cama totalmente enrollado en sus sabanas para controlarse y tener la mente fría.

Pero en el momento que su mano se posó encima del picaporte de la puerta de roble, una delgada y fina voz le hizo voltear su mirada escarlata de vuelta al pequeño cuerpo que ahora estaba sentado, encima de la cama, dejando que la sábana sólo cubriera parte de sus piernas y dejara desnudo el lindo torso pálido del joven. Bakugō tragó saliva duramente.

—Y-Yo... Hola. —dijo con voz suave y dulce, mirando al rubio con sus enormes ojos verdes mientras una linda sonrisa se posaba en sus delegados labios tan tentativamente rosados. Katsuki sólo atinó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—... Hola. —regresó el saludo con voz ronca, sin saber qué mierda decir, sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse y provocando que una creciente erección naciera en la parte baja de su cuerpo, formando una enorme carpa en sus pantalones y que rogaba no se notara demasiado y asustara al pobre chico que tenía en su cama.

Vaya puerco que ahora se consideraba.


End file.
